Mint'n'Milk Chocolate
by SouthernScent
Summary: Okay , Milk Chocolate is delicious , but what if Mint chocolate is involved as well? Which one is more delicious? So AU , it hurts . nejiten / nejisaku / sakumany. comedy & also drama. R&R please.
1. Clubbing tonight

**Mint'n'Milk Chocolate**

**Summary : **Okay , Milk Chocolate is delicious , but what if Mint chocolate is involved as well? Which one is more delicious? So AU , it hurts . nejiten / nejisaku . comedy & also drama. R&R please.

**Disclaimer :** Do not own Naruto , saddly. / sobs /

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1 – Clubbling tonight.

_" But mom , it's too early for me to get up. " she groaned and dragged her blue puffy slippers on the cold floor of the kitchen . Letting herself fall in the nearest chair , she watched her mom , step-mom actually , with a mocking expression._

_" Dear, I told you, today we should take care of the garden. " her mother explained calmly , used with her step-daughter's behavior towards her. Nothing new, everyday was the same. She placed the pancakes in front of the girl, then handed her the syrup._

_" But that's boring , " she sighed , pouring the berry syrup over the pancakes. Usually , she wouldn't be so rude and she wouldn't do such things , that would make a spoiled brat proud , but she was just ... she just didn't like this woman. Maybe she didn't like the idea of a new mom , because the woman tried too hard to make herself pleasant to really dislike her._

_" I am sorry, TenTen darling, that's it , I can't do it by myself. " murmured her mother , half smile on . " Oh , and , Temari called , she said she needs to talk to you. " completed the middle aged woman , as she turned to wash the dishes of her daughter's breakfast._

TenTen smiles faintly , a hint of sadness in her eyes as she watched the empty kitchen being lighted by some pale rays of the morning sun. She missed those early times when she could be such an asshole with her step-mom and almost never get scolded. But somehow she regretted doing bad days to that woman that really cared for her even if she wasn't her real daughter. And she misses her like hell. She misses her father as well. She misses the warm feeling she got in the past when she entered in this house. But then she couldn't realize what she had because she was selfish and stubborn , unconscious.

She took some steps closer to the counter and ran her fingers on it's cool surface. A sigh escaped her lips and then she went to the fridge , choosing from there the right ingredients for cooking pancakes. Minutes later she took into the sweet scent of the small flour products.

" Oh , why , mrs. Mizuka , the pancakes are delicious. " she said, mimicking a thick male voice after taking a bite from what she baked.

" Thank you very much , sir . " back to her normal voice , she said smiling and bowing her head." But you can whenever call me TenTen , I would love it. " enjoying herself , she continued the conversation between her female self and male self.

" Can you pass me the syrup, TenTen? " the male voice of hers echoed through the kitchen.

" My pleasure. " passing the syrup from her right hand to her left one, she continued to smile , pleased with herself , then pouring it on her pancakes.

" Why the hell do I bother to come here every mornin' ? I see you have great company even without me around. " TenTen turned to face the person that just spoke sarcastically.

" Gosh , Temari you startled me . Never do it again or else -! " the long haired girl threatened , palm pressed over her chest.

" Or else what? You're going to let your imaginary friend beat me?" the blonde approached and pulled the plate of pancakes in front of her as she took a seat near her friend. She did all of these things while chuckling lightly.

" You know what? Just go to hell , he's a better best friend that you. " sticking her tongue out , TenTen took the plate back .

" Don't you think you're too old for one? " furrowing her brows, Temari tried her best to steal a piece of pancake from TenTen's plate but got her hands slapped away. " Hey , I haven't had my breakfast yet because I rushed here . So let me fucking eat those pancakes cause I am starving. "

" I am young enough , thank you ! " rolling her eyes and pushing the plate in front of Temari , TenTen mocked. " Why dear? Was Shikamaru too busy to prepare it and you came with that excuse to me? " was the question addressed to the short haired girl.

" Sure , granny , twenty-seven it's pretty young. " laughed Temari with her mouth full of pancakes. "Shikamaru is fine, thank you but he doesn't cook such delicious pancakes ."

" Oh , please . If you were at least 4 years younger but you're one , ONE year younger ! Twenty-fucking-six ." hissed TenTen in frustration , fork threatening in her right hand. " Fuck you , Temari , I don't like the flattery , you know that."

" Ohoh ! Put down that fork, my darling , I love my eyes just like they are. " pleaded the other female , hands up in defense." Nope , no fuck me , fuck yourself cause someone's there to fuck me if I need , but for you- eh- NO ! " sticking her tongue out , Temari took the plate in her arms and ran far away from TenTen , who chased her with the fork.

Oh , how TenTen loved Temari , she was there to cheer her up every time. But they loved to tease each other like hell because it was fun to see what arguments brings the other up in the conversation. None of them was the type to give up in a burning argument.

" Waaaait- Shika loves my eyes, he says he'd eat them if he could. " grinning sheepishly , Temari day-dreamed.

" Oh , please , Shika wouldn't even realize your eyes are missing." With the fork still in her hand, TenTen was above Temari on her couch , in the living-room.

" TenTen . Darling. TenTen darling , stop ! We-we are late , we should rush to the office and-YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR PIJAMAS ! So let that fork down and go change. " Temari rolled from under TenTen as the older one started to laugh hysterically .

" Wait up , I am changing quickly ! " said TenTen between her laughs , as she chocked in them . After that , she ran upstairs.

~x~

" Okay , trying to murder me with your fork couldn't made my day any worse. We have to speed up , the new investor that Shika talked days ago about is waiting for us . " announced with a serious voice Temari. That was uncharacteristically for her .

" Next time I promise I'll succeed with my plans and then I'll keep your corpse in pieces in my freezer. " laughed again TenTen, apparently the murdering with the fork made her day.

" Calm down , he's not sinking , he can wait 10 more minutes. A deal is a deal . And , in fact , he's more interested in having us as allies and partners than we are. " she explained calmly , relaxing her grip on the wheel.

" Planet to miss Forever-Alone , " Temari snapped her fingers in front of Wanda but her hand was slapped away again. " What happened to you? Why are you so relaxed all of sudden? We needed to be there before him , we need to look successful if we want to be successful . " hissed the younger female , frowning .

" Woah , chill my dear , where are all of these coming out from? Is our Temari maturing? " TenTen giggled swiftly.

" Nope , but if one of us is relaxed , the other one needs to have a stick shoved up in her ass. So as I am always the relaxed one, you're the sticky one, but today the things somehow changed. I think your imaginary friend did something good today. " Temari , very serious-irritated high voice on- explained.

" I have no stick shoved up in my ass ! " TenTen stopped the car all of sudden and frowned to her friend. " I am just responsible. "

" Sure, sure. Now get down , the investor is waiting. " opening the car door quickly , Temari came out and motioned her friend to do so. Then both of them entered with a speeded up peace in the big building , running towards the elevator.

" Where's the investor , Shika? " questioned Temari , as they entered in TenTen's office , waiting to see the person they needed and wanted to see.

" Mister Hyuuga? He left , he had something to do , some important meeting to attend that he couldn't refuse. He's apologizing and saying he's coming tomorrow as well , same hour. " explained Alexander , seemingly busy writing and completing some important papers.

" Was he mad at us for being late? " asked TenTen , biting her bottom lip in embarrassment.

" Actually , he apologized for being late as well. " giggled Shikamaru a bit without even thinking of taking off his eyes from the papers. Both of girls let out a relieved sigh and then approached the male to help him with the papers.

" What do we do tonight? " asked Temari , arranging some acts so that those were in perfect order for tomorrow's meeting.

" What about some movies , popcorn , my house…" proposed TenTen with a shrug while writing some other papers then handing them to Shikamaru to sign and verify them.

" That's boring , granny. Just thought you've become funnier but I guess the stick found it's place again. " fakely , Temari sighed and shook her head in disapproval. " Tonight we are clubbing ! " she yelled enthusiastically.

" Oh , not again ! " Shikamaru and TenTen sobbed in unison , rolling their eyes." Last time I've got hit because you were too drunk to realize I was not the one that slapped your ass ! – not that I wouldn't usually , but that time it really wasn't me . " Shikamaru scoffed and narrowed his eyes , eyeing Temari.

" Yes , and I needed to carry you to the car on my back and then help lazy bum here with the bump in his head. " completed TenTen the argument , remembering Temari what kind of disaster she could do when she was drunk. The younger laughed out her lungs at the two.

" I don't care , you have to deal with me .Tonight we are clubbing and I don't wanna hear buts or ands or nos. " the short haired girl pointed out her fingers at the two and nodded as if she just signed their sentence. A long sigh came out from the others' mouths.

" I hate you , Temari. " TenTen stuck her tongue out and resumed her work.

" I love you too , TenTen darling. " smiled Temari contently , folding her arms over her chest.

~x~

" I hate this music, too fuzzy. I miss my bed, so relaxing. " murmured TenTen under her breath, sipping her brandy.

„Come one , chick , enjoy the music !" Temari tried hardly to cheer her friend up after she downed her whiskey on her throath.

„ You know where I enjoy my music – alone in my room in front of the mirror." Retorted TenTen, eyeing her friend like a winner would eye the loser.

„ Fancy move you've pulled there. I can't find mirrors here but maybe some hotties would help you. Watch them directly in their eyes so you could mirror yourself in them while you dance." The short haired girl winked at her friend and grabbed her boyfriend's arm pulling him on the dancefloor just after she wished her friend a good luck.

„ Watch them directly in their eyes so you could blah blah ! " TenTen mocked Temari's words then with her brandy glass in her hand she started walking around the club , trying not to get hit by the people dancing. She found herself minutes lately in the middle of her crowd, not knowing what way she should take to go out of it. Looking around really exasperated , she let out a sigh and then her lips twitched in pain after taking on hard blow in her forehead. She tripped and fell onto the dancefloor, white shirt stained with the red color of her brandy, the glass rolling on the floor.

" Ow ! " she mumbled , proping herself in one hand as the other touched her forehead.

" You okay? I really didn't meant to hit you, I was just dancing." A husky voice made it's way towards her ears, barely audible in the loud music.

" That's why I hate clubbing. " TenTen told to herself rubbing the bump forming on her forehead after she's been helped to stand up. " That's no use to excuse yourself , the bad it's already done. " her tone emaned unforgiveness as she spoke those words and her face showed an equal expression. Her eyes made contact with a broad chest that wore a black T-shirt – _impressionant_,she merely thought – the her eyes continued their trip and found the neck , a not so slender one , and followed it's lead until her chocolate orbs met a pair of slim but seemingly fleshy lips. After she observed the middle-sized nose of this man , her eyes proceeded to go forward and met his. Two big round orbs , matching with hers , targeted her and the intensity of his gaze mixed with the beautiful shade of creamy white made her feel like her clothes were stripped down in mere seconds. Her brow immediately arched up and her expression softened.

" Still , I am sorry, I don't want such beautiful lady to be hit. It's not fair. " a cocky grin appeared on his face after observing her face softening. He's just caught a fish. And it's a beautiful one.

" No ," she shook her head, trying to put on some serious face." I am fine, no need to worry." Showing out some fake smile she nodded.

" Let me find you some ice for the bump. " placing a hand on her shoulder and gripping it gently, he smiled at her and motioned her to walk.

" I said there's no need to worry. And I am not going anywhere with a stranger. " TenTen's voice stiffened and she spoke out those words if he was good-looking he couldn't get what he wanted. He was annoying in addition.

„ Neji's the name, you know me now. Let me get you some ice. " were his last words before he gripped her wrist and pulled her after him, before she could protest again.

" Does it hurt? " Neji's voice was soft and concerned. Her eyes watched him trying not to lose any detail. His eyes were fixed on her forehead when he rubbed slowly the ice on her bump. The other hand was placed on her shoulder , close to her neck. When she nodded , she tried to do it as quick and gentle possible so she wouldn't be disturbing him. "This is going to be fine . The ice helped a lot. " he smiled a bit after he finished the ice and placed a quick peck on her forehead where the product of his hit stood. She stared at him dazed and blinked few times.

" Oh,oho! Stop , you've stepped on the line, you're invading my privacy. That's too much for a stranger ." that was what she exclaimed after she came out from her daze, woken up by another of his cocky grins.

" Neji. I am not a stranger, I am Neji. " he stated for her again, the corner of his lips curled a small smile that kept his laughter from exploding.

" That's too much even for a Neji !" TenTen frowned and moved her arms franatically trying to give him a good reason to leave her alone. This time he really bursted in laughter, a soft one. The female gazed at him, eyes wide. " What? "

" Nothing, I think you're funny ," he paused a bit waiting for her to complete him.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. „ TenTen , my name is TenTen. " she said.

" An unique and beautiful name for an unique and beautiful lady. " the male grabbed her hand and without even thinking of making a move that would get his eyes off of hers , he pressed his lips on it's back . His orbs showed in that moment some kind of radiance, she noted.

" Thank you , but I hate flattery. " TenTen winked at him sarcastically and left out a satisfied chuckle ; she defeated his moves.

" That's good to know, but what's true it's true. " he gave her another smile; she almost fainted. He watched her directly in her eyes, burning holes there ; she melted. But she wasn't the only one , his eyes narrowed a bit , forcing not to blink –he wouldn't really want to miss even a second , he wanted to watch her eyes continuously. Her chocolate orbs were capivating and fascinating , looking like nothing he's seen before.

" I think I should go home,I am not going to step into a club ever again. " placing a palm over her forehead she took a step forward, prepared to leave , when he grabbed her shoulder.

" Wait, I feel indebted to drive you home , " Neji spoke out , showing seriousness this time, unlike before.

" That's no need , I'll be fine going home by myself. " was all the owner of the chocolate eyes said after pulling herself from his grip. " I don't need you , " TenTen wasn't a fan of harsh words to people, but she felt she wasn't safe around him , but she couldn't tell why because she had no idea.

" Your legs are trembling , " hearing his voice state with that matter-of-fact tone angered her more. " I think you need my help. "

" Yes , mister know-it-all , I don't think I need you , so fuck off. " letting the anger overtake her face's features ,she frowned , her lips twitched in annoyance and her teeth gritted, jaw clenched just like her fists. " I don't know you , you don't know me , forget me and we're fine. " those were the last words she said before dissappearing into the crowd , leaving him alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

A/N : So , this is my first Naruto fic , please be good with me and forgive my mistakes and anything. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please read and review. Arigatou ^^.


	2. Alliance

** Chapter two- Alliance**

" I hope you had fun last night . " said TenTen to her best friend, guilty expression on , as both of them entered her office.

„ I had lots of it. " Temari smiled and nodded , hiding behind that a story that she wished her boyfriend wouldn't unmask.

"She puked three times in the morning , but at least she didn't hit me. " stated Shikamaru, keeping his laughter in as much as possible.

" Shika! " was Temari's exclamation followed by TenTen's laughter. " I thought we wouldn't tell her anything. "

" Sorry , dear, couldn't help myself. " he replied , with a swift shrug and turned his eyes to Wanda. " I am sorry you couldn't stay until the end, it was fun after all. "

" I would've stood , but—Oh , never mind ! It wasn't fun anyway." the oldest female shook her hand and walked towards her seat , taking out some papers from on drawer of her desk.

" Just got raped last night?" Temari wiggled her eyebrows, muffling a chuckle , and she watched her bestfriend's eyebrow twitch in annoyance and the glare she received from her boyfriend. She covered her mouth. " Sorry. "

" It's almost 10. The investor may appear in any moment, so keep an eye on these papers, Temari. " TenTen struggled to find some papers that would keep her friend busy , away from the subject. " Shika , please, prepare your arguments, we are going to make this ally come true. " trying to hide her trembling hands, she smiled to her male friend as he nodded.

" Don't worry, I'll be there. " the male said , assuringly , shooting smile on. " There's nothing that can go wrong. " he then winked to her and this time she nodded to him./

Just minutes later , TenTen's secretary's voice announced through the speaker on the desk that the investor was waiting for them to recieve him in. TenTen took a deep breath and smiled to Temari when the latter patted her shoulder.

" Come in , " the heiress of the Mizuka family's business said when someone knocked . The door opened and just at the sight of those big round and milky orbs , she started to tremble for real. She stood up hardly from her chair and struggled to smile. But what was exactly happening?

" Neji Hyuuga , Neji—" she whispered, trying to convince herself. How could she think it was just a coincidece. Neji Hyuuga was, at least, the heir of the biggest company from the whole Los Angeles. But she's never seen him before, she could not be blamed for not recognizing him and treating him like she did the night before.

" Miss Mizuka, nice to meet you. I was dying to attend our _first _encounter since I've heard your proposal of investment." the investor , under his respected name Neji Hyuuga, said , voice husky and smooth in the same time – just like the one he used the previous night - the corner of his lips turned in a seductive grin.

" Nice to meet you too , mister Hyuuga. " her arm stretched reluctantly , waiting a hand shake . Meanwhile , his words echoed in her head – _first encounter_ , what a liar—and when he grabbed her hand , a shiver ran down her spine. And when he repeated his action from the last night and kissed her hand, the skin on the back of her palm and on her forehead burned slowly. She quickly retracted her hand and swallowed the lump formed in her throath then tried to hide her current estate behind a smile.

" I've just heard you needed some land to build your new branch of the cars business , is it true?" TenTen struggled to keep her voice to normal , while she motioned Neji to sit on the armchair in front of her desk.

" Yes , I am very curious what land would you offer me as suitable for what I need. " placing his elbow on the arm of the chair and proping his head in his hand , Neji spoke , showing interes in his eyes.

" Actually , miss Mizuka had another idea that she thought would be more resonable for your company and ours. " Shikamaru replied to Neji , seeing that TenTen wasn't really doing well keeping her cool. Temari snapped open the projector after receiving a signaling look from Shikamaru and the second started to explain.

" You may know the old plant close to the land of San Pedro, " the black-haired male spoke, approaching the projector. The brown-haired one nodded slowly and waited for his fellow to continue. " That plant and the land around it belongs to miss Mizuka. And—" TenTen cut off her friend and started her own statement.

" I am willing to turn it in a building worth to be a branch for you business, the land's area is written down here , " grabbing a paper from Temari's hand , she placed it in front of Neji and pointed the number that indicated the area. He nodded again. " Then you'll give me 50% of your first sale of the cars to pay the construction. Then we'll run that branch together. " her azure eyes brushed against every paper could land in her hand at that moment. She needed to avoid his eyes as much as possible because the feeling she's got everytime she watched him in his eyes was too scary. Also , her voice was forced to sound normal ; professional.

" You've got some talent for business , " his head fell from his hand and he grinned. " Will you please , leave us alone to discuss it? " was his question to TenTen's friends, with a fake smile on. Both , Temari and Shikamaru stared at TenTen for some seconds until the latter decided to nod and dismiss them , even if she didn't feel like.

" What was so important to talk to me that they couldn't hear? " the question coming from TenTen's mouth was adressed to the man , just after the other's closed the door behind them. She folded her arms over her chest and directed her gaze to lie upon his figure the first time in what seemed to be like hours.

" Just wanted you to know , " approaching her ,he cupped her cheek and fondled it with his thumb. " Chocolate, that's all I've could dream last night. " were the words that came out from his mouth, whispered. She was about to lean into his touch and close her eyes , searching for comfort , but she snapped from her daze just in time.

" Maybe you wanted me to know , but I didn't ." the fimale mumbled , voice harsh , after walking away. " Now tell me , how my plans look to you? " just after that , she tried to distract her look and hide her nervousiness. Unfortunately she couldn't keep her bottom lip from trembling - annoying habbit that she got from her mom when she was nervous – and she had to bite it continuously. A mere chuckle of his startled her to death .

" Are you afraid of me? " upon hearing his words , her head rose and her eyes snapped furiously , brows furrowing.

" Who do you think you are? Why should I be afraid of you? Why should I be afraid of anyone? Of anything? " her voice rose one or two ocaves, without even her realizing it.

" You're so.. fascinating . " the long haired male's arms immediately crossed over his chest as he watched her with interes. " Eh? " was her simple reply , formed by two letters.

Closing the distance between them , his palm was placed on her cheek once more. She backed up , trying to get away. He followed every step of hers until she hit the wall behind her. " The deal is closed, _partner_ . " the male breathed in her ear ,and the certain emphasis on the word ' parter ' made her shiver. TenTen started to think that the alliance was a bad ideea. Could she bear seeing this man almost everyday? Wha the hell was happening to her anyway? She couldn't understand, she wasn't usually so nervous and she wouldn't be doing such things.

" Go. away. from . me . " TenTen's teeth gritted roughly , the words she spoke could barely be understood.

" Just what I said . _Fascinating _. " Neji uttered and exited her office , leaving her breathing hardly , almost panting.


End file.
